


We'll Be Fine

by skiesof_hope



Series: we've always been a little unconventional [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, cursing, i dont know if that counts, i used grammarly tho, ig we'll see, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesof_hope/pseuds/skiesof_hope
Summary: The good ol' fashion wedding fic.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: we've always been a little unconventional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	We'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for reading! I literally wrote this like a month ago but I'm just getting around to posting it.

Jack held up two vests in the mirror, weighing his options. The black one had gone with the tuxedo he had bought but he felt better in the gray. Three different jackets were all sprawled out on the floor and he was having trouble deciding which one to wear. The one that he had bought had been long since discarded because it “felt stiff.” He figured if he could decide on a vest he could pick the suit jacket from there but he wasn't getting very far. It was a vicious cycle. In hindsight, he wished he had just decided on the blue suit he already had. Davey loved it on him and he could have saved money. 

But you can’t get married in any suit that you just have lying around. 

_ Married.  _

_ Right.  _

_ Shit.  _

If he couldn't even pick out his clothes how was he supposed to be a husband? He looked up at the clock on the wall above him. It felt like it was staring down and mocking him. 

_ One hour.  _

One hour until he would be legally married. He did want to get married. He had been ecstatic up until an hour or two ago, but at this moment it seemed daunting. 

Just then the door creaked open and Race slipped back in with a half-empty bottle of champaign. 

“You looked like you could use some,” he said as he shoved the bottle into Jack’s shaking hand. Jack nodded gratefully, not being able to form words properly. He took a few sips until it began to drip down his chin. In sudden panic he set the bottle on the edge of the counter and wiped his face on the back of his hand, trying to avoid ruining his tuxedo shirt. 

“Woah- Jack, man, are you okay? You look like you're about to have an anxiety attack or something.” It wasn't like Race to walk on eggshells around him. He clapped Jack’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him. “What’s goin’ on?” 

“What if I fuck this up?” He managed to choke out. He had a sudden realization that he had never said it out loud. His debt felt more real, and it made him a little sick. 

“Fuck what up, Jack? Marriage?” 

Jack nodded, willing the tears that were burning his eyes to stay-fucking-put! “What if in a year, or five years, or ten years everything goes to shit? I’m not good at-” 

“Jack!” Race cut him off. “Just- Just breathe for a second, okay? You’re gonna be fine. I’m gonna get Davey.” 

Jack froze. “No! He can’t see me like this!” He felt the knot in his stomach tighten. “He’s probably all perfect and I’m not even dressed.” Race put both of his hands on his shoulders and turned him so that he was looking in his eyes. After years of being tossed around in the foster care system Race knew how to calm down his older brother. 

“Listen, I’m your brother and your best man. I’ve known you for most of our lives. Do you trust me?” 

Jack nodded, trying to “breathe deeply” or whatever bullshit his therapist was constantly telling him. He leaned into the physical contact. 

“I think Davey is the only one that can prove to you that everything is gonna be fine,” Race said, calmly. “I’m gonna go get him, you stay here and try to calm down and get dressed. For the love of god just wear what you bought. It’s classy.” Jack nodded and Race gave him an encouraging smile before letting go and leaving the room. 

Jack wanted to stop him. He didn’t want to bother Davey and worry him, but he knew Race was right. Knowing Davey he would drop everything to make sure he was okay. He would be completely selfless and Jack didn’t want that for him, especially today. 

He picked up the vest and suit jacket that he had originally bought put it on, only stopping when he was struggling to tie his tie due to his shaking hands. Eventually, he just let hit hang down his shirt, figuring that he would just get Race to tie it later. 

He slumped against the door and slid down in a melodramatic fashion until he was sitting with his head in his hands. A few minutes later he heard Davey knock on the door. 

“Jack? Are you okay? Race just told me that you were feeling a bit…” he paused, trying to figure out what to say. “…jittery.” He was speaking to Jack as if he were made of glass. Normally it would drive Jack crazy, even when his anxiety was acting up, but today he understood it. 

“Mhm,” was all he could manage to choke out. He could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest again.  _ Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck.  _

__ “Jack c’mon. Let me in,” Davey pushed again with a bit more force. I just wanna talk to you and make sure you’re okay.” 

“But It’s bad luck,” Jack stammered out an excuse. To be completely honest he couldn’t care less about the superstition. He would probably have gone to see Davey anyway, but he didn't want him to see him like this. It wasn't like Davey hadn’t seen him in this state before, but he didn’t want Davey to have this image of him today. For god’s sake, he couldn't even tie his tie. 

“Alright, could you maybe talk to me outside the door then? Just tell me what’s going on, please?” 

“I don’t want you to worry.” 

“Jackie honestly…” he trailed off, looking for the right words again. “I think I have an idea of what’s going on. Do you wanna call off the wedding?”

Jack sat in silence for a moment. Why would Davey  _ even _ think that? Was he that obvious about his doubts? “God no!” he responded, surprising them both with his volume. “No! I  _ love _ you! Davey, that’s not what I want. What did I do to make you think I wanted that?” A wave of calm suddenly washed over him. He could still feel the pounding in his chest but it wasn't at the forefront of his mind anymore. 

“You’ve just been a distant lately!” 

The cheap rug scratched Jack’s hands as he pulled on it. Tears began to sting his eyes once again. “Fuck! I’m sorry, shit. I’m sorry. I’m just so afraid I’m gonna fuck this up and that you’re gonna leave me.”

The only thing that could be heard between them was Jack’s labored breathing. They could both hear people rushing around down the hall, but both of them decided to ignore them for the time being. It was their wedding, after all. After what seemed like hours, Davey finally spoke with a conviction that they were both a little surprised by. 

“That’s not going to happen. Jack, I would never leave you. We’re both going to make mistakes but I believe in us. We’re gonna be fine.” 

Almost immediately the tension in his shoulders subsided. The knot in his stomach began to untie itself and he felt like he could breathe again. Sometimes you just need to hear something out loud. 

“Do you want to come in?” Jack asked, standing up. Within a second Davey appeared in the doorway and was already pulling Jack closer to him by his waist. Jack kissed him softly and wrapped his arms around Davey’s neck. He didn’t even have time to process how amazing he looked in the gray suit or how cute his face looked when his cheeks were red and flushed. “I love you. Endlessly,” he whispered, and Davey squeezed him tighter, “I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jack.” 

“I’m ready now, I think,” Jack said. The two slowly pulled away from each other. Davey wiped a stray tear from Jack’s cheek and kissed him once more. 

“Well that’s good because it’s about time,” Race said from behind them, wandering back in the room. “Dave, if you don't mind, could I have a moment with my brother before you get him forever?” 

Davey smiled at Race but then looked back at Jack, reluctant to pull away just yet. 

“I’m okay,” Jack mouthed and gave his future-husband a reassuring smile. 

“Alright,” he said, letting go. “I’ll see you out there,” he said before slipping out the door, getting ready to walk down the aisle. 

“Are you feeling better?” Race asked, walking over and wrapping his brother in a hug. Jack nodded and Race pulled away so he could fix Jack’s tie. 

“I can't believe you're getting  _ married  _ in five minutes. I love you, Jack. You’re gonna be an amazing husband, just like you're an amazing brother.” 

Jack chuckled and tried to hold back the second round of tears. His brother wasn't one to say those things out loud. 

“I love you too, Racer. And don’t worry about me and Davey. We’ll be fine.” 

And, they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I love your comments so please please leave one if you're so inclined. I may add a second to chapter to this if there's interest, so lmk! My Tumblr is @/skiesof_hope so come say hey on there if you want! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
